This study was designed to provide all adult and pediatric arthritis patients (placebo and TNFR: Fc treated) who have participated in clinical trials with TNFR:Fc the opportunity to receive continued treatment with TNFR:Fc binds tumor necrosis factor and neutralizes its biologic activity, which is thought to be partially responsible for the rheumatoid inflammatory process.